Dawn's confession
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: Dawn's confesses her love to Ash but lashes out when he doesn't understand her love for him. So now, he must fix the problem he made.


**I decided to do pearlshipping. Why? I always thought that Ash and Dawn would make a good couple. Also it's my 2** **nd** **favorite ship for Ash. Note that Ash is a Pokemon master and that he is smarter but not enough as he's still has no clue on romance. And that this story will happen six years after the anime ends (If it evens ends.)**

 **Ash-16**

 **Dawn-15**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

It's been eight years since Ash finally became a Pokemon Master. After becoming a Pokemon Master he decided to live in Sinnoh with his friend Dawn. Right now Ash was currently training with his starter and best friend, Pikachu along with Greninja.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt and then use Iron tail! And Greninja, dodge and counter with Water pulse!" Ordered Ash.

Both Pokemon did as they instructed and performed their parts flawlessly against each other. Ever since the Kalos league Greninja and Ash began to train hard to master their Ash-Greninja form. They trained for several months until they were able to use it without passing out. This along with training with Ash's other Pokemon helped them win several leagues. As the three were training Dawn was currently watching them along with her Piplup and Buneary. Dawn was watching in awe as Ash was training with his Pokemon, noting how much stronger Ash has become since she first met him. After Ash was finished training she went up to him while Buneary went up to Pikachu and complimented him, making him blush. While Piplup tried to down-play Greninja's power by saying that how much better he can do than what Greninja did, failing miserably as everybody didn't pay attention or ignored him.

"Ash! That was amazing!" Praised Dawn.

"Aw! It was nothing!" Said Ash, putting his right hand behind his back.

"Hey Ash. Do you have plans tonight?" Asked Dawn

"No. Why?" Asked Ash, curious.

"Well, I need some materials for my next contest and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Said Dawn.

"Sure! Why not." Said Ash.

"Great! Let's go! But let's leave the Pokemon here" Said Dawn, grabbing his hand and dragging him along with Ash's Pokemon wondering why they were forced to stay behind while Dawn's understanding their trainers intention and prayed for her success.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Ash as he was being dragged by Dawn.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you, silly." Said Dawn.

After a visiting a few stores, Ash was starting to think this was just a regular shopping trip and Dawn used him to carry her stuff around as he was carrying several bags that had materials that have nothing to do with contests. His thoughts were confirmed to be true as Dawn came back from a shoe store with several shoe boxes.

"Seriously Dawn, I thought you wanted to get supplies for you contests. Not go shopping." Complained Ash, as he grabbed the shoe boxes from Dawn.

"We are. We're just buying a few things along the way." Said Dawn, hiding the fact that this was just a shopping trip and that she just wanted to spend some time with Ash.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Said Ash, trying to hold all the items without dropping any of them. "Are we done?"

"Nope. We still got one place to go." Said Dawn, grabbing Ash's hand. After a few minutes of walking they reached their destination. It was a simple park with only a few trainers and their Pokemon in it. The two trainers then sat in a bench.

"Man, Brock told me about women and shopping but I never expected this." Mumbled Ash, looking at the stuff Dawn bought, which were nothing but clothes and shoes. "Why did Dawn bring me along anyway? Is it to just carry her stuff or is there something else?' Thought Ash as he put some thought into Dawn's actions. "Hey Dawn, why did you drag me into this shopping spree? You could have easily have some of your Pokemon do all this." Asked Ash, deciding it couldn't hurt to ask her.

"Well, it's just that I wanted to spend some time with you alone." Said Dawn shyly.

"Yeah, but why?" Asked Ash.

"Well…" Started Dawn but stopped.

"Dawn?" Asked Ash, wondering why she isn't answering.

"It's because I really like you." Said Dawn, looking away.

"….That's it?" Asked Ash, bewildered.

"Yeah." Said Dawn.

"Well, I like you to Dawn." Said Ash, not realizing her implication.

"Really?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah. You're a really good friend." Said Ash.

"….What?" Asked Dawn, getting upset.

"You're a really good friend Dawn." Repeated Ash, confused that she was getting upset.

"Ash Ketchum YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Dawn.

"Dawn! What's wrong?" Asked Ash, concern for Dawn and wondering what he did wrong.

"Don't you get it!? I love you!" Screamed Dawn.

"Love me?" Asked Ash, confused.

"Yes!" Yelled Dawn.

"What's that? Is it like "like you"?" Asked Ash.

"You idiot! You saw Brock fall in love countless time and you still don't what love is?!" Screamed Dawn. She then slapped him and ran away home, leaving stunned Ash behind.

Shocked at this Ash sat there for some time, thinking on what he did to make Dawn mad and what love is while holding the cheek that Dawn slapped. "Love. What is it?" Thought Ash. "Maybe I should ask Brock. He'll know what it is. Dawn did say that Brock fell in love before." With that he grabbed all the shopping bags and went to the nearest Pokemon center in order to contact Brock. After finding a vacant video booth he entered Brock's number and waited for Brock to answer. Sure enough, Brock answered in a few moments.

"Ash! How's it going?" Asked the Pokemon doctor.

"Uh, not too well. You see Dawn and I had a fight." Said Ash.

"A fight? What happened?" Asked Brock, concerned about his friends. Ash then explained the whole thing to Brock. After he finished Brock then nodded in understanding.

"So she slapped you and ran away?" Said Brock, to clarify what happened.

"Yeah. She got mad because I said she was a good friend. Do you know why Brock?" Asked Ash.

"It's because she loves you Ash." Said Brock.

"Loves me? What's that?" Asked Ash, confused.

"*Chuckles* Ash, better take a seat. We're going to have a long overdue talk." Said Brock.

Meanwhile in Dawn's house Dawn was in her room, sulking. She was sitting on top of her bed with her knees pressed on her chest and with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Stupid Ash…" said Dawn, depressed. "Doesn't understand romance even if it's right up in his face." She soon heard a knock on her door. "Go away, mom." Said Dawn, thinking that it was her mom trying to cheer her up.

"It's me, Dawn." Said Ash, opening the locked door with a key given to him by Dawn's mother.

"Go away Ash." Said Dawn, turning away from him.

"Dawn, c'mon." Said Ash as he sat on the bed. "I'm sorry about hurting your feelings. I didn't know."

"Just go away." Said Dawn.

"Not until we make up." Said Ash, stubbornly.

Reluctantly, Dawn turned around to face Ash. Seeing that he was not going to budge, she complied. "Are you really sorry?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Ash. "I didn't know how you really feel about me. After you left I went to Brock and he told me what love is."

"So you get it now?" Asked Dawn.

"Yup. And this is my response to that." Said Ash.

He then cupped Dawn's face and kissed her. She gasped in surprise at first before closing her eyes and kissed back. After a minute of kissing each other the two then looked each other in the eyes.

"You love me?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah." Said Ash, holding her hands. "And I promise to be by your side from now on."

Dawn then cried tears of joy before kissing Ash again. While this was going on Dawn's Piplup, her mother, and Ash's Pikachu were spying on them.

"*sniff* My dear girl finally found love." Said Johanna, dapping her eyes with a hankerchief.

"Piplup!" {NOOO! Now I'll never beat Greninja!} Cried Piplup, thinking that Dawn won't battle against Ash now.

"Pika-pi." {As if you had any chance to beat Greninja at all.} Said Pikachu, not amused at Piplup's selfish attitude. "Pikachu." {Besides you should be happy for our trainers.}

"Piplup!" {But still!} Cried Piplup.

Pikachu then sighed and looked at the new couple with happiness.


End file.
